Sleepy Fluff
by Naroa-chan
Summary: So! This, here, is a small little group of fanfiction (four at the moment). They are all for Gravitation, and they all involve morning or nighttime little fluffy occurrences; thus the title "sleepy fluff". If you like fluff, chances are you'll like these.
1. I'm Here Now

_I'm Here Now  
_

It was the kind of dream that didn't include much detail. At least, not visually. Faces and figures drifted in and out of focus, and most of it was impossible to recall afterwards. However, he could remember fear; fear so real that he shook at the memory. And running, he could remember running. Trying to scream... and not being able to.

I'm trembling, he realized. Shoulders shaking, he began to cry, silently, tears running slowly down his face. He hated nightmares.

"...What's wrong with you?"

Shuichi scrubbed at his face quickly, shaking his head. "...Nothing, Yuki. Go back to sleep."

It was silent for a moment. "...You had a nightmare, didn't you?"

Shuichi sighed, voice quivering slightly. "N-no, I--" But his breath caught when he felt Yuki's arm encircle his waist, drawing him nearer. The author exhaled slowly, causing Shuichi's hair to flutter about.

"...You wanna talk about it?"

"...Well, there isn't really much to talk about..." Shuichi mumbled, snuggling deeper into Yuki's arms in spite of himself. "It was just... scary, I guess."

The smirk could be heard in Yuki's voice. "Well, nightmares tend to be that way."

Shuichi smiled weakly. "Yeah, I guess so." Yuki loosened his grip around his smaller lover, and Shuichi rolled over to face him. "...Thanks, Yuki."

Yuki's eyes gleamed in the dim light. He leaned forward, bringing their lips together in a light, comforting touch. "...I'm here now." He whispered. "Everything's okay."

Shuichi nodded, pressing his head into Yuki's shoulder. Yuki tightened his arms around Shuichi briefly, and then all was silent, as sleep overcame both once more...

END


	2. Romantic

_Romantic_

The only indication that it was morning was that racket the birds were making. This annoying twittering was no welcome sound to Shindou Shuichi, and so he keep his eyes shut, hoping in vain that he would be able to fall asleep again.

But, to no avail. Finally sighing resignedly and opening one of his eyes a crack, he stretched lazily, cat-like, against the pillar of warmth beside him that was Yuki Eiri.

Glancing around in search of their digital clock, Shuichi groaned in displeasure, realizing the significance of the time; he had to be at the studio today, and he didn't want to be late.

Shuichi closed his eyes again briefly, and then rubbed his cheek against Yuki's pectoral, breathing in deeply. Exhaling slowly, he rolled out of Yuki's embrace, and promptly fell off the bed.

Struggling to remove himself from the abundance of blankets, Shuichi found himself wishing he had just stayed asleep. And although post-coital embraces were now so frequent they were almost repetitive, that didn't lessen the comfort Shuichi always felt; wrapped in his lover's arms...

Finally free, Shuichi tossed the sheets back onto the bed, catching a chance look at Yuki's face as he did so.

Said novelist was still lying on his side, looking comfortable. He was snoring very softly, and a small tuft of his hair fluttered whenever he exhaled. It seemed he had replaced Shuichi with a pillow, which he had his arms wrapped around loosely. He appeared to be mumbling something.

Shuichi walked around the bed so that he was in front of his lover, leaning over so he could hear... "...Shuichi..."

Shuichi's eyes began to water, and he bit his lower lip, fist rising to his mouth to subdue a squeal. "Oh, my Yuki... you're so romantic when you're sleeping..." He leaned over to kiss his boyfriend breathily, trying not to deepen the kiss and cause him to wake up...

"...Well good morning to you too."

So much for that plan. Shuichi grinned, opening his mouth to brag about Yuki's sleep talk... but before he could get anything out, he was promptly pulled into a returned good morning kiss; and he didn't put up much fight, if any.

When Yuki finally released him, Shuichi was once again snuggled deep into his arms, a content smile hovering on his face. "...What was that for?"

Yuki didn't say anything for a moment, just stared back into the younger man's blue eyes. "...I'm not allowed to be loving for a change?"

At that Shuichi's heart skipped a beat. "...Loving...? ...You love me, Yuki?"

Yuki raised his eyebrows, but remained silent. "...'Spose I do." I said calmly, shrugging.

Shuichi didn't say anything. He felt surprisingly... calm. He'd known Yuki loved him, and yet, to hear it... "...I love you too, Yuki." And it wasn't until Yuki was brushing away his tears that he realized he was crying; and then he was sobbing, his happiness simply too much to keep inside.

The studio be damned.

He was staying home today.

END


	3. Slow, Soft Breathing

_Slow, Soft Breathing_

Just an ordinary night. A quiet, chilly night. All was dark due to the lights being off; all was silent due to the two occupants of the house being asleep.

But not for long. Shuichi's eyes snapped open suddenly, for no reason. He was simply asleep, and then he wasn't. And now that he was awake, he wanted to stay that way for a moment.

There was no sound, save for the slow, soft breathing; no sensation other than the warmth of another so near. The puffs of breath tickled his cheek, and he smiled to himself.

Gently easing out of the comfortable embrace, he sat up. And his gaze fell upon his love.

It never ceased to amaze him how innocent and unstained he looked when sleeping; how relaxed his features, how content his expression. Shuichi's hand reached out to brush the hair from his face, and lingered, enjoying the touch.

It surprised him when he felt Eiri's hand cover his own. Eiri didn't open his eyes, but simply held his hand there, whispering. "Stay..."

An overwhelming surge of love for this man washed over him. He simply nodded, and answered. "...I'll stay, Yuki... forever, if you'll let me..."

And so he lay back down, curling up against the person who had become the very center of his life, the meaning of his existance.

Eiri's hand released Shuichi's, and instead, in turn, brushed the hair out of his face. His eyes opened, but Shuichi could tell he was still asleep.

"...You love me, don't you?" He whispered, looking back and forth between Shuichi's eyes.

"...I treasure you above all things, Yuki. I couldn't live without you. I wouldn't want to."

Eiri closed his eyes again, a gentle smile forming on his face. "...Yeah." He murmured. "...Yeah."

Shuichi snuggled closer, smiling as well. And as soon as he heard the slow, soft breathing; he drifted off as well.

END


	4. Secret Snuggles

_Secret Snuggles_

WARNINGS -

**slight cursing**

**implied sex**

When I write a story, there's always a character that's sort of the un-official stoic. In fact, in most of the stuff I read, too. There's always someone who makes an obvious effort not to show any emotion, not to let on that he or she feels anything. Maybe it's cool. Who can say?  
In my story, in my life, I'M that stoic. I refuse to let anyone know what I'm feeling. In fact, the large majority of the time I make it seem like I'm not feeling anything at all. It's to protect myself; I won't give people that advantage over me anymore.  
Even so, people like me still need a chance to care, right? We need a chance to take our masks off and breath the fresh air.  
Me? I take that mask off when he's asleep.

With one hand I push the bedroom door open, and with the other I rub a towel through my still-dripping hair. I close the door as quietly as I can and stand, silently; allowing my eyes to adjust to the almost complete lack of light.  
I make my way towards the bed as soon as I'm able to see it, dropping my towel on the floor as I go. I stop when my knees bump the mattress and gaze at the figure illuminated in the ghostly reflection of the moon.  
He's lying on his side, with his back to me; I can see his chest rising and falling in slow, steady breaths.  
Asleep.  
Good.  
Carefully I pull the covers back and slip under, moving close enough that I can wrap my arm around his waist. I exhale slowly, my breath warming the skin of his neck.  
"_Oyasumi nasai... Shuichi-koi._" I murmur into his ear, closing my eyes.  
"...Y-Yuki?"

...Shit.

It takes all my resolve not to leap up and go hide somewhere. I think I may even be blushing, if that's at all possible.  
"Sh-Shuichi? You... you're awake, huh?"  
He doesn't say anything for so long that I start to think he's gone back to sleep. But...  
"...I'm awake, Yuki." He takes a deep breath, and I feel the warmth on my arm when he lets it out. "Sorry if I startled you. You sure startled me, though."  
I'm about to snap at him, tell him he didn't startle me in the least; but then I notice the frantic pounding of my heart, and decide it would be a rather obvious lie.

"...How often do you do this?"  
The question surprises me, which is probably the only reason I respond.  
"Do what?"  
"...Hold me like this." His answer is so soft, so hesitant, that I almost don't hear it.  
"...Only..."  
He turns his head so he can catch my eyes, but I look away.  
"...Only when you're asleep."  
He tilts his head, and I catch the confused expression out of the corner of my eye.  
"...Why?"  
I actually have to think about that. Why? Why don't I let him know how much I care? Why do I hide it?  
"...I don't know."  
He gazes at me for a moment, thoughtful. Then his expression softens, and he turns away, looking out the window.

"...Are you scared?"  
I blink, then sputter. "Scared?! What do I have to be scared--... of...?"  
The look he gives me when he turns back stops me.  
"...Maybe you're scared of me? Of me hurting you? Maybe you think that if you open up to me... that I'll take advantage of that."  
I stare at him, wide-eyed.  
Because he's right. Even after all this time, I still don't trust him.  
He holds my gaze, finally stirring me into reply.  
"...Maybe." I mutter.  
And again, even after all this time, it still surprises me how expressive his eyes can be.  
He's hurt.  
And that thought seems to loosen my tongue, and I find myself admitting things I never thought I was keeping inside.

"But... but it's not your fault. It's not you. It's... damn, this is so clichéd. It's not you, it's me. I just... if there's anyone who I'd trust not to hurt me, it's you. I'm just... yeah. You're right. I'm scared. I'm still scared."  
Disbelief. Utter disbelief.  
I guess he never expected that, because the shock on his face is blatant.  
"You... YOU're scared? Of ME??"  
I sigh, exasperated. "No. You don't get it. I just... I just don't want to get close to anyone. It's an advantage, I guess. The closer the blow, the more it hurts. Right?"  
He seems to consider it, eyes lifted to the ceiling. "Hm. Right, I guess." Then he rolls over, turning so he's staring me straight in the face; a warm smile causing me to melt inside. "...But you don't have to be scared of me, Yuki. I love you. I'd never hurt you."  
"...I know." I whisper. Gently I push his shoulder down, so I'm on top of him. We lock eyes, just for a moment; then I'm leaning down; then we're kissing.

With one hand I push the bedroom door open, and with the other I rub a towel through my still-dripping hair. I close the door as quietly as I can and stand, silently; allowing my eyes to adjust to the almost complete lack of light.  
I make my way towards the bed as soon as I'm able to see it, dropping my towel on the floor as I go. I stop when my knees bump the mattress and gaze at the figure illuminated in the sun's faint glow coming through the curtains.  
He's lying on his side, with his back to me; I can see his chest rising and falling in slow, steady breaths.

Carefully I pull the covers back and slip under, moving close enough that I can wrap my arm around his waist. I exhale slowly, my breath warming the skin of his neck.  
"_Ohayou... Shuichi-koi._" I murmur into his ear, closing my eyes.  
"_Ohayou, Yuki... daisuki_." He mumbles back.  
And not soon after, we're both asleep.

* * *

A/N: I want to apologize for any OOC (out of character-ness) in this story. It was kind of hard to write without that, but hey, I tried. 'Japanese terms:  
_oyasumi nasai  
-koi (short for 'koibito')  
daisuki  
ohayou_

English Translation:  
_goodnight  
-love (short for 'lover')  
I love you  
good morning_


End file.
